


Fireworks and Firewhiskey

by kaykay1307



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Fanfiction, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Era, Original Character(s), Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 23:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaykay1307/pseuds/kaykay1307
Summary: They were like fire and fire, always trying to burn the other one.





	Fireworks and Firewhiskey

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this first chapter! This was actually supposed to be a rewriting of a fanfic from like 8 years ago, but it drastically changed (for the better I hope).

It had been another terrible year for Erynn. Well, maybe she shouldn’t say terrible. I mean, really having most of the school think you’re helping your father, infamous mass murder Sirius Black, by letting him into the school isn’t too terrible. Having everyone avoid her because of it, now that was a lot worse if she were being honest. She could handle any rumors, but losing the people you thought were your friends was hard. 

Even Harry and Ruby Potter had been avoiding her. Neither of them were outright mean if she approached them, but they would make up excuses to leave. 

Her only solace had been the weekly tea she had been having with Remus. Sometimes, like tonight, Alyssa would join them and it would be just like when they had been younger. 

“I’m surprised you haven’t pulled any pranks lately,” was the first thing Remus said to her as she slipped into his office. Alyssa was already there, her bag sitting next to her. Erynn shrugged, reaching to grab a chocolate from the tin Remus held out. “I don’t know whether to be proud or worried.”

“I just figured I should cut back,” she said, slouching into the chair next to Alyssa. “I mean, most of the school already thinks I’m helping Black and I don’t want to give them any other reasons to incriminate me.”

“Yeah sorry about that,” Alyssa said and Erynn’s brow furrowed. 

“Why are you sorry Lissy? You’re not the one who started the rumors.” She grumbled something and Alyssa flinched beside her causing Erynn to sit up straighter. “What’s up? What do you know?” 

“I’ve, um, I’ve been trying to get them to stop saying it, but you know them. They can just be so stubborn and they figured this would be the perfect way to get back at you for that last prank and I tried to tell them no, but –” 

“Lissy,” Erynn said, cutting off her cousins rambling. “Who’s spreading the rumors?” 

“The twins,” Alyssa mumbled with a small sigh and Erynn jumped up, the anger pumping through her veins. 

“Those bastards!” 

“Catherynn, find better words,” Remus said, his hand moving to rub over his face. 

“I’m sorry Remus, but those two have completely ruined this year for me!” She began pacing the room, her fingers beginning to tick off the ways Fred and George Weasley had ruined the year for her. “For one, I had to cut back on my pranks. For two, I couldn’t ask out Cedric because he completely started avoiding me because he thinks I’m working with a fucking mass murder. I mean most people are avoiding me. Even the Potter siblings! Can you believe this? Even after I willing said I was the Heir of Slytherin last year in order to get people off Harry’s back. Which is another thing I can thank the twins for. They started that rumor too, ya know.” 

“Erynn, honey,” Remus began, pausing as he struggled to figure out what to say. On one hand he wanted to tell her to get her revenge on them, but the more logical part of his brain told her that was terrible advice and she needed to focus on other things. “Maybe not focus on that right now? Your OWLs are in a week or so.”

“Who cares about that!” Erynn exclaimed, throwing her hands up. She looked ready to continue ranting, but instead let out a sigh and collapsed back into her seat. Mid-reach for another piece of chocolate she paused and nodded to something on Remus’ desk. “Is that the Marauders map?”

“Er, yeah it is.”

“How’d you wind up with it?” She plucked up her wand and pointed it at the Map, saying the right words and watching as ink began to form on the parchment. “Last I heard the twins had it. Although technically it’s mine and Lissy’s and the Potter’s birthright.”

“They must have given it to Harry,” Remus muttered, but something on the Map had caught his attention and he pulled it over to himself. “Speaking of which, the boy and his friends are out after curfew.” 

Erynn laughed, while Alyssa pointed out, “so are we dad.” 

“Yes, while that’s besides the point. They’re at Hagrid’s hut.” 

“It’s Buckbeak's execution,” Alyssa mumbled after a pause and Erynn flinched, quickly reaching for another piece of chocolate, only to be stopped when Remus jumped up. 

“You alright there Remus?” Erynn asked in confusion as she quickly moved her hand away from the chocolate. 

“I need to be off. You two head back to your dorms now.” He was already halfway out the door, but paused to add, “and no detours please.” 

“What’s wrong with him?” She grabbed a handful of chocolates as the two girls moved so they could examine the map themselves. 

“Shite,” Alyssa mumbled, pulling Erynn towards the door before she could properly see what the two Lupin’s had seen. “We need to hurry.”

“Lissy, what’s the matter?” Her mouth was full of chocolate as she stumbled after Alyssa, the girls long legs able to move quicker than Erynn’s own. 

“Harry and his friends are in danger.”

Erynn raised an eyebrow, nearly tripping over a loose stone. “And that’s different from the last two years how? I mean honestly, why are we even surprised at this point?” 

Alyssa cut a glare towards her and Erynn promptly shut her mouth, willing her feet to work like a proper human beings. The next time she opened her mouth, nearly out of breath, it was to grab Ruby’s attention as they passed her doing her rounds. 

“You know I should take points off for being out after curfew,” she said as she moved closer to the two of them. It seemed Cedric was her partner for the night and Erynn straightened up as she saw this, reaching up to smooth out her hair and trying to calm her harsh breathing. 

“Harry’s in danger,” Alyssa blurted out and Ruby’s eyes widened. 

“Are you fucking kidding me right now?” She mumbled turning towards Cedric. She hadn’t even opened her mouth, but he was waving her off. 

“Go, go. I’ll try and find help.”

“Oh thank Helga, Ced.” 

And that’s how, on what was supposed to be the calmest night of the week, Erynn wound up in front of the Whomping Willow with her two cousins. 

“Are you guys sure about this?” Ruby asked, eyeing the tree warily. 

“Not entirely,” Erynn sighed, thinking about how she should be getting ready for bed right now. “But Remus has told us enough stories.” 

“Wands ready just in case,” Alyssa said, pulling her own out. Erynn reached up from where hers was tucked into her hair, helping to hold it in a bun. “Let’s go.”

They made it inside with little problem, following the same tunnel that their parents had all taken at their age. 

“What if we’re wrong?” Erynn mumbled leaning close to Alyssa. “This tunnel doesn’t seem to be ending at all.” 

“Yes it is. Look up there.”

If she squinted, she could just make out dim light coming through a small opening. They all exchanged glances, before quickening their pace and eventually pulling themselves into a torn up room. 

“Where do you think they are?” The room bore no signs of the trio of friends, but as soon as the words had escaped her they heard Hermione screaming from upstairs. They couldn’t make out her words, but all three girls were running towards the stairs, their wands out a ready. 

Erynn was the first one to stumble into the room, freezing when she saw the scene. 

“Dad?” Her voice was barely above a whisper, but still five pairs of eyes turned towards her and she felt Ruby and Alyssa pushing on her back, trying to get in. 

It had been ten years since the last time either of them had gotten a glimpse of the other and now neither seemed a hundred percent sure what to think. 

“Catherynn?” Sirius’ expression softened as he took a small step towards his daughter only stopping when she raised her wand. 

“Are you fucking kidding me right now? Salazar, the twins are gonna have a field day if they find out about this.”

“I told you two to go back to your dorms,” Remus said, striding over to the door. He looked like he was debating taking their wands as well. “And you should be doing your rounds Miss Potter.”

“I heard my brother was in danger,” she replied hotly, peering over Erynn’s shoulder. “Can’t let him die on my watch, now can I?”

“Did you guys know?” Hermione asked, her voice quick and angry. “Did you know he’s a werewolf?” 

“Well duh,” Erynn rolled her eyes, moving to let Ruby and Alyssa into the room. Her wand was still trained on her father as she eyed him warily and he watched her with a sad look in his eyes. “You can’t live with someone for fifteen years and not figure that out.”

“Plus, what normal person likes their steak extra rare,” Alyssa added. Only Ruby seemed surprised as she took a slow step away from Remus and towards her brother. 

“You’re a werewolf professor?” 

“Unfortunately.” 

Ruby sucked in a breath. 

“So what’s  _ he  _ doing here?” Erynn asked, nodding at her father, who suddenly crossed to the bed and sank onto it. His face was hidden in a shaking hand and Erynn almost had the thought to feel sorry for him as she watched Hermione’s orange cat leap up beside him and onto his lap. 

“I was just about to explain that.” Remus rubbed his face as he thought about telling – no demanding – the girls to go back to their dorms like they were supposed to have. “I have not been helping Sirius.”

Erynn sucked in her own breath and Remus glanced over at her. “If you’ll give me a change, I’ll explain. Look –”

They watched as he threw wands to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, each student looking as stunned as Erynn felt. 

“There.” Remus stuck his own wand into his belt. “You’re armed, we’re not. Now, will you listen?” 

“If you haven’t been helping him, how did you know he was here?” 

“The map,” Alyssa said, beating her dad to the punchline. 

“I opened it up,” Erynn muttered and Remus spared a glance in their direction. 

“Well yes, but I had planned to watch it once they had gone to bed. I had been examining it before they came in –”

“You know how to work it?” 

“Of course I know how to work it,” Remus said, waving his hand with an air of impatience. “I helped write it. I’m Moony – that was my friends’ nickname for me at school.”

“We used to call him Uncle Moon Moon,” Ruby muttered, a frown gracing her features. The frown deepened when Harry only glanced at her before asking, “you wrote – ?” 

This whole time Sirius had been quiet, his head still in his hand and Erynn studied him, tuning Remus out a bit as she did so. She had seen photographs of him, family photos and pictures of the Marauders in school, and had even visited him once when she was little – although she’s still unsure on how Remus managed to pull some strings to get that visit. 

Most people who knew both her parents told her she looked more like her mother. Looking at her father now, Erynn wasn’t so sure about that. Sure, her nose was more upturned like her mother’s, but her grey eyes, unruly hair, and even the shape of her face definitely came from him. 

It was as though her thoughts had alerted him and he moved his hand, meeting her eyes. Quickly she looked away, turning to watch Remus who was studying Ron’s rat. 

“What?” Ron asked, his hand shaking slightly as he held his rat closer to him. “What’s my rat got to do with anything?” 

“That’s not a rat,” Sirius croaked, his voice hoarse. 

“What d’you mean – of course he’s a rat –”

“No, he’s not,” Remus said, his voice almost a whisper. “He’s a wizard.”

“An Animagus by the name of Peter Pettigrew.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever posted anything on here. I hope I did it right. Also, I hope y'all enjoyed this first part!


End file.
